


18 Days

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, SwanSong ApplePieLife Cas/Dean reunion Sammy's promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stopped counting when months turned into years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the song with the same name by Saving Able, one of my favorite bands.

Dean marked off another day on the calendar that hung in the kitchen with a red sharpie. He stopped counting when months turned into years. Still, he kept on because as the days went on, it was just another without Cas, and it was the only reminder that the Angel ever existed besides the hand print, and even that was fading.

The once strong mark was starting to heal. It was because Cas was no longer around. He didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. There was a point where Dean had felt his presence around, but he left that to hope, or wishful thinking. The sound of a crow's wings a flutter nearby always caused him to become alert.

Ben watched him, asked him what he was doing. He would give the boy who was now calling him: "Dad" answers like: "Isn't yer birthday comin' up?"or some other day that Ben would have more interest in so he wouldn't that that his "pop" was losing it. Ben he could fool. Lisa he couldn't.

Lisa knew about Cas. Hell, he spoke of him everyday. She would get frustrated, and her wit would turn on. "Man Dean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him." Lisa thought she would hurt with that. However, as always Dean got the better of with that look that said everything. That he had been in love with him.

The funny thing about Dean Winchester was the fact that even though he went through the good old states of the U S of A, and slept with countless women, deep down he wanted something more. Something real, and that could last. He knew it was impossible really because of the life he led. Being a Hunter wasn't a fairy tale, not by a long shot. People he cared for, loved died all the time. So, when Cas, the "Angel of the Lord" came alone, he didn't expect him to stick around for as long as he did. Fuck, he didn't think he could muster up feelings for him either, but with every passing day went by, he did, and they grew with him so much that he would explode until he was able to confess them to the Angel himself.

Of course, Dean never got the balls to actually say anything because he was Dean Fucking Winchester and Dean Winchester didn't like dudes, didn't fuck them either. He liked, no loved women. It took for a loop to say the least, and it scared him. Normally, he dove in head first into a dark place, but that place was something he couldn't dwell. It was too much for him, and he didn't think he deserved it to say the least though Castiel would say time and time again that he did. Now, that he was here trapped in this Apple Pie Life with Ben and Lisa, he couldn't because he promised Sammy. So, he couldn't call upon Cas, wrap his arms around him and never let that nerdy little Angel dude go. He was kicking himself in the ass for not doing that in the first place. He had Lisa to hold onto but she wasn't the same. Nothing could ever be compared to Cas.

One cold day in November, Dean felt it. It him like a wave crashing on the rocks, submerging him, almost making him drown. It was when he was getting Ben ready for school.

"Got everythin'?"

"Yeah, dad." Ben answered as he took his lunch from Dean with a smile.

"Good. I'll pick ya up after school al'right," Dean promised and ruffled his hair like his dad had done with him so many years ago.   
Dean watched him as he climbed up on the bus. He wanted until that bus had gone around the corner, with Ben waving at him every move of the way. He'd wave until his hand hurt. Nothing hurt once he went back into the house to come face to face with Cas. Everything just went numb.

"Hello Dean," Cas greeted like nothing had happened, like he didn't just went poof for a good handful of years.

It was good to see that Cas was still using Jimmy Novak as his vessel. Dean couldn't imagine him likewise, didn't want to, and that idea that he could at any given moment scared him shitless. He even had the suit, the trench, and loafers all intact. Dean tried to return his greeting within his own but found that his throat had gotten tight and the words were harder to find than he thought they would be.

All Dean wanted to do was through a bitch fit towards him, hit him hard into the ground – not giving a damn that he couldn't hurt him. It was the whole fucking point of the matter. Cas left, but now he was back. Right before him. None of it seemed to matter.

Dean felt himself taking a step, slowly but surely closing the gap between them. His first step was heavy. That was all that took. The rest that followed were easy. They turned into a run, and Dean crashed himself into Cas, not even making him flinch. He tossed his arms around him, digging into the material of his trench coat, desperately trying to get hold of some skin. It'd been to fucking long, and Dean could give a rat's ass if he was crying on his Angel's shoulder.

Cas wrapped his around the former hunter, letting his hand drift to his hair. He'd gone back because he thought he wanted to go Home. Home wasn't the same as it was. It never really has been since Luci and dad left. He was fooling himself when thought he could play Father's right hand and try to make his brothers and sisters listen to him. They didn't. They rejected him because of his new power. Home wasn't his place anymore. Home was where Dean was. Besides his Father, he was the only one who gave a damn about him. He really thought that Dean would reject him too for being absent for so long. He should've known better.

Dean broke apart from the Angel but still held onto his shoulders so the sonabitch couldn't fly away again. He let his hazel eyes look into deep blue ones, letting himself drown in him them until he felt that pull that dragged him into Cas letting their lips meet in a long impatient reunion.

"Three years, six months, 23 days..." Dean counted between kisses on how long Castiel been away. When he let their lips depart, he was truly breathless. He bent over, his forehead leaning on his lover. "I could give you down to the hour, minute, and second..."

"6 hours, 6 minutes, and 6 seconds." Cas replied with a small laugh, bringing his arms up around Dean again to bring him closer to him. He missed the feel of Dean against him.

"Whose counting anyway," Dean told him.

"Dean, I..." Cas wanted to apologize. He knew he hurt Dean. He just didn't know how much until just now.

"Cas, shuddup." Dean demanded with a smirk.

The past was done. Nothing could be changed. The present was awesome because Dean and Cas were in each other's arms again. As for the future, well, they could make up for lost time, and make sure the one that Dean came in contact with wouldn't go down like that. Dean was hoping for the two story house, with a red door, picket fence, and a dog. Dean would still be keeping his promise to Sam except he would be doing with Cas. Not Lisa. The way it should be.


End file.
